


[Podfic] Tears Upon Tears On An Old Goban

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Tear-stained, Tears, Understanding, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Akira wakes to an empty bed in the middle of the night and finds his lover crying over an old, stained goban.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Tears Upon Tears On An Old Goban

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tears Upon Tears On An Old Goban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990948) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Tears Upon Tears On An Old Goban**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 7 minutes, 39 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/tears-upon-tears-on-an-old-goban-podfic-by-kalira/Tears%20Upon%20Tears%20On%20An%20Old%20Goban.mp3)


End file.
